Seishin Yagami
:"A demon born of Blood." - Big Evil Seishin Yagami (清心夜神, Yagami Seishin) also referred to as Lord Seishin (主の清心, Aruji no Seishin) is the Daimyō of the Land of Iron and also the commanding general of the entire nation’s military forces, making him the most influential figure of the country. Before becoming the undisputed ruler of the Land of Iron, Seishin led a rebellion against the former general of the country, Mifune, killing him and taking his place as leader. Due to his cruel and evil nature he has been given the moniker, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天の魔王, Dairoku Tenma-ō), many of his followers refer to him with the title of Lord, signifying his authority and rule. Seishin is depicted as a ruthless, pure evil daimyo who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. His current plans are to amass an army powerful enough to take down the five great shinobi nations. His influence has reached far past the borders of the Land of Iron, and has gained significant control over various criminal factions from all around the world, controlling them from within the shadows. He is the main antagonist in Shadow Rage's Naruto stories, and is set to play an important role in the events to come. Appearance Seishin is a white male (with a tan) in his early to mid 40’s with dark spikey hair matched with a moustache above his lip and brown eyes. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a targets very core. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of enemies comment on the fact that his eyes are that of a demon, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much more gentle facial expression, which is usually directed towards his wife, or his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Seishin’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of year’s worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is also a very tall man. As with most samurai from the Land of Iron, Seishin’s wears an iconic armour, it is a custom designed armour that was specifically made for him, his amour is slightly different in design than those worn by the regular samurai. It is silver metallic in colour surrounded by red outlines, worn as separate segmented pieces that are easily detachable, underneath the armour he wear a tight black body suit, along with a fur belt wrapped around his waist. He wears a mask style helmet that frames his face with horns on top of the helmet. Along with his armour, Seishin wears a long red cape that flare out into ragged end. He also carries with him a curved sword and a sawed-off shotgun. In his spare time, he wears a variety of clothing, ranging from simple kimonos to casual shirts and pants. It is not uncommon for him to wear other forms of clothing. Seishin wears just about every type of shirt imaginable, from a blue Japanese shirt that is probably size-small (because it fits well to his muscles) to buttoned up dresshirts and collared shirts. Personality As the undisputed ruler of the Land of Iron, Seishin is depicted as a ruthless, evil daimyo who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Many of his followers and enemies view him as a power hungry warlord, bent on chaos and destruction, using any means necessary to accomplish his goals and objectives. He is well respect by his allies as a powerful warrior and feared by his enemies as a demon reincarnate. He is an individual who believes that power is everything and those who possess it gain control over everything else. He also believes that those who are weak should perish for the strong to survive, and that there is no room for emotions in the battlefield. Seishin claims to have no feelings or conscience and that all of his emotional responses are part of a well-rehearsed act to conceal his true nature. Throughout the world and across the shinobi nations, Seishin is known for his merciless cruelty, ambitious and unscrupulous means of thinking, as primarily depicted in his infamous slaughter of the few reaming samurai warriors who rebelled against him. In addition to his cruel nature, he is also extremely arrogant, believing himself to be a god walking amongst men, he is confident in his skills and abilities as a warrior, and has a habit of greatly underestimating his opponents. His greatest strength is probably his ability to work towards his goals with great tenacity and his ability to organize, but his greatest weaknesses are his arrogance and his overconfidence. It seems whenever angry he can be a merciless enemy, as further evidenced when he killed all of the samurai rebels personally for unknown reasons. According to his closest advisors, when angry, Seishin can be a selfish, violent, and short-tempered man. As the Daimyo of the Land of Iron, he seems to rule his subjects with an iron fist, and does not tolerate insubordination, and is quick to anger at the possibility of betrayal. Despite the fact that he is targeted by assassins most of the time, and his life is under constant threat, this does not seem to bother him that much, claiming them to be nothing more than petty annoyances. For all his evil and cruel actions, Seishin’s personality is not as clear cut as one would assume it to be, there is more to this man that meets the eye. According to his wife, Seishin is not the man that the people perceive him to be, rather most of his actions as the Demon King is merely a façade, something that Seishin convinced himself of. Many of his actual activities are kept hidden behind the scenes, in order to increase his reputation as a feared, power hungry warlord, bent on chaos and destruction. There are various flaws to his personality and kinks to his emotional armour. Seishin can be merciful to his enemies, before he decides to finish them off, he offers them the chance to live and join his cause, or die by his blade and be remembered as one of his victims, though most people would rather die than to follow Seishin, in which instance he has no choice but to deliver the final blow in order to ensure they do not become a threat in the future. Though there have been some exceptions, as few of his enemies later on become his allies. Seishin is fond of children, finding them to be much more interesting than adults. The flip side of this affection is that he is particularly wrathful when anyone preys on children. He can also be charming and charismatic if he wishes to be , he has a soft spot for his wife and values her opinion greatly, making her one his vassals and captain of the second division of his military army. He is affectionate towards his wife, thinking highly of her beauty and her position beside him. Despite the affections he shows to his wife, Seishin has a romantic side, as throughout most of his adult life, he has seduced and charmed many beautiful women, having various intimate relations with women besides his wife. Most of his positive qualities are over shadowed by his cruel and ruthless persona of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, as showing emotions can lead to severe consequences. It is unknown why he had chosen the path of conquest and the reasons for taking on the persona of an evil daimyo, but according to a statement made by his wife, Seishin was greatly affected by the horrors that he had witnessed during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Background Synopsis Abilities Quotes *(To Ryoji Sogetsu) "History has always been vague, conveying the truth is not essential, but rather it’s about making it suit your own needs." *(To Mifune) "Old man, who do you think I am? Do you really think you have the power to stop fate; it was only a matter of time till it would have come to this. Your time in this world is about to come to an end." *(To Mifune) "I think you’ve served your purpose as a master and a general, it about time I end your existence, my master. Your sacrifice will usher the beginning of a new era. So die for the sake of this world’s future." *''"How Foolish. Fine, the Land of Iron will not invade Kumogakure. But you my trusted vassal will invade them in my stead."'' *''"The world needs the Demon King….that is of course until I have eliminated all who oppose me."'' *(To Ayumi Tenzou) "Dry your tears, Ayumi. Your beauty grows day by day. Your husband knows not what he has. If he doesn't watch out, he will lose the sweetest treasure he owns." *''"There is not enough room in this world for both of our ambitions. Who will be the first one to fall?"'' *''"Petty words mean nothing to me, fool. Show me what you are truly capable of through you actions."'' *''"Join me and i will give your power beyond imagination, refuse and I will cut you down this instant, the choice is yours."'' *''"I can see the hatred and bloodlust in your eyes……you possess the same eyes as I do, eyes that long for strength and power. I can tell how badly you wish to kill me, the one responsible for the hell you’ve endured so far."'' *(To Daichi Kazuhiro) "All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person than seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born. Do not believe in me yet, Daichi Kazuhiro for now I shall slowly teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that." Trivia *Seishin’s appearance is based on Oda Nobunaga from the Anime/Game series Sengoku Basara. *His character theme song is titled Sixth Demon King from the Sengoku Basara Ost. *Seishin means (精神, soul) while the characters used in Yagami in this case translates to (夜神, "night, god"). *Seishin favourite phrase is, "I am a god walking amongst men". *According to the author **Seishin’s hobbies are planning out well thought out military strategies, seducing beautiful women, and archery. **Seishin will fight against anyone strong enough to defy him. **Seishin’s favourite foods are Gyoza, Chinese ravioli-dumplings (potstickers) and Kushiyaki, skewers of meat and vegetables. While his least favourite are Sashimi, raw fish and Fugu, sliced poisonous puffer fish. He is also known to enjoy the occasional sake. **Seishin was a much different person before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War; his experiences during the war left him with many emotional scars. *Seishin is my very first samurai character in naruto fanon, also the first character from the Land of Iron. *The character of Seishin Yagami is based on the fictional interpretation of the major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history, Oda Nobunaga. His personality and characteristics are based on both good and bad aspects of the legendary Daimyo. Combing elements from his depictions in many forms of media. *He is meant to play the role of Major antagonist in my future story arcs. Category:Male Category:Daimyo Category:Samurai